Flashes of Life
by Midnight Oil Till Daybreak
Summary: Series if one shots. Mostly WestAllen. Because there is not enough written about one of the greatest super heroes the world has ever known. Barry, Iris, Joe, Eddie. (CH 2: "Wally West- Because it isn't Like it was Before." Barry and Iris do not necessarily agree on the new responsibility Joe has decided to take on.)
1. Because Joe Knew

**Chapter One: Because Eddie had known all along, he just believed that he was the only one.**

* * *

><p>Iris had told him. Not right away, though. No. It had taken five days of her distant staring and Eddie's constant badgering for her to finally admit what had thrown her off.<p>

Surprise, surprise! It was Barry. The same Barry whose lab accident had Iris bawling her eyes out not 45 minutes into her and Eddie's first date. And Eddie _knew_ that that wasn't anyone's fault, he really did. Anyone who had a _brother_ trapped in a coma was perfectly allowed-expected- to have a few break downs.

Eddie continued his aggressive stride through the precinct hall: left hand in a fist by his side, right hand swinging persistently to propel him forward even faster. His thoughts still raced about Iris's adopted sibling. Because that is how she described him to Eddie- as her honorary brother.

Iris was miserable for so long; those whole nine months. And then- by some miracle (Iris's exact words) he woke up. In the weeks that followed Eddie came to realize that he had barely known Iris at all. The real Iris- the one with a Barry Allen-was so much more. She became brighter and more enthusiastic and more passionate- she became… lighter. She was just so damn happy.

At first Eddie thought it was cute. Their friendship was so strong that Barry's return had restored to Iris all of the sunlight that Eddie had not known her beautiful, sad eyes had been missing. Eddie had never loved her more than in those few weeks. It was a lot less cute now.

Now it was annoying. Because now, here they all were again- Iris crying, Barry responsible, and Eddie helpless.

Eddie rounded the corner and there was Joe, who just happened to glance up to see his partner's glare. Joe paused. Eddie kept pace and waited until he was just a few feet from the older man before he stopped abruptly. Eddie realized he really didn't know what to say to the man. How do you tell a man that his adopted son was unquestionably in love with his biological daughter?

Joe waited a few moments; Eddie still said nothing. Joe's eyebrows raised in a way Eddie had become quite familiar with. "Well, what is it boy? Last man that looked at me like that nearly broke my jaw. Should I be prepping for some sort of fight." His dry humor did not distract Eddie, who had finally found an opening to what he knew would be a stressful conversation.

"We need to talk about your _son_." There must have been something about the way that Eddie emphasized the word because Joe's face morphed instantly. His shoulders squared defensively, his jaw tightened, and his eye's squinted slightly.

"Ok," he said, "let's talk." And that's when Eddie finally realized- Joe knew too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A series of one shots revolving around Barry Allen and Iris West. WestAllen. Because we finally have a FLASH TV show! Thank you for reading; hope you enjoyed it! All comments welcome!


	2. Wally West- Isn't like Before

**Wally West- Because It Isn't Like It was Before**

***Because Iris never truly knew how much Joe's adoption meant to him until he wanted to take on another- a cousin named Wally, or something like that.***

A/N: Iris and Barry are in an established relationship.

It is very dialogue heavy(sorry!) and no Beta.

One shot regarding the adoption of Wally West by Uncle Joe West.

"Barry you have to talk to him; he listens to you."

Barry signed and leaned back against the counter, setting down the towel he had been using to dry dishes. His head rolled back on his shoulders.

Iris, trying to reengage him, took a few steps forward so that she had to crane her neck to look at his face. "Bar," she said quietly. She knew he couldn't refuse eye contact this close- he could hardly resist making eye contact with her from across a busy street. Barry blinked his eyes shut and open once before turning his head down.

The couple was cleaning up from a simple dinner in their apartment… well technically Barry's- no, it was their apartment. She never officially moved in. Officially, Barry moved to a more acceptable apartment when Iris moved back home. However, a significantly smaller portion of her belongings made it back home and were actually redirected to 'Barry's' apartment.

It had been a long week filled with metahuman and human disasters alike. In fact, family-type human disasters dominated the category altogether. As it happened, some conflict within Joe's brother's personal life had resulted in a stranded kid without a home. Joe had never really agreed with any of his brother's life choices and had- for all of Iris's life- distanced himself from the man. However, Joe decded that he was not about to watch a child suffer because of it.

"He's not young anymore Bar!" Iris spoke quietly but with force, "it isn't like before."

"I know, Ire" Barry's shoulders slumped in resignation of the argument they were now inevitable going to have.

"He can't take on this type of responsibility!"

"He has before!"

"Bar! You are missing the point! It's not the same," Her voice now immeasurably louder. "He doesn't have another kid at home the same age like then, he isn't youthful like he was then, he's never met this boy! For god's sake-"

"Iris!" Barry finally halted her rant by grabbing her shoulders. He lowered his face to hers so that they were almost eye level, "I _know_."

Iris gave him a look and pealed his hands off her shoulders, keeping one in each of her own. She let their entwined fingers rest by their sides. "You have to talk to him Bar, he listens to you."

Barry shook his head, "Joe listens to you too."

Iris let out a puff of air that signaled that she did not believe him. "Not like he listens to you."

"No," Barry argued, straitening his back "he listens to both of us…" Barry paused, "He listens to me because I'm his son."

Iris, in typically Iris fashion, choose to ignore the change in his voice, "No he listens to you because _you_ are more logical and really, _really_ smart."

"We wouldn't even be having this conversation right now if Joe hadn't taken _me_ in!"

"I know, Bar, but-" she was cut off.

"Do you, Iris? Really!?" Barry immediately twisted his face from hers and pulled his hands back. He hadn't meant it to come out so judgmental. Iris's face showed both resolve and hurt. She would not back down from a challenge, no matter how many times he hurt her feelings- and that was definitely not the point. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He pulled his eyes back up to hers so she could see the sincerity.

Iris breathed in and sighed out, because she really _did_ know. "I was just trying to get you to see my perspective.

"But I know your perspective Iris, and I get it, I really do." He drew his hands together while nodding his head, "but you have to understand mine Iris. No matter how incapable, or maybe just out of practice, you think he is- I'm not going to stop him from saving another kid's life!

"I have no idea where I would be without you and Joe. Just thinking about all the other places I could have ended up keeps me awake at night. I would be nowhere without you and Joe; I would be nothing!"

"That's not true-"

"Iris, I'm not saying that it's the smartest thing he's ever done, but after spending 14 years in his house I know what kind of man Joe is. _No one_ is going to change his mind on this because he_ is_ doing the right thing- _he knows_ he is. I'm not going to tell him not to save his own nephew- I can't. But I am going to help- in whatever way I can."

Iris scrubbed her left hand over the lower half of her face before letting it drop. "What happens when something happens to Dad and he can't be there anymore."

Barry had already thought this. The briefly shocked look that appeared on his face was because he had been unprepared for Iris to ask it as well. He held his breath for a fraction of a second. Not knowing how to phrase his answer in a way that didn't scare Iris he blurted out, "then we take care of him." His eyes flitted nervously to her hands which were oddly still- she had already thought of this as well.

After a long moment that was starting to make Barry nervous she asked, "Can we really do that?" Before Barry could answer she continued, "I don't think I can Barry! I don't even know, god- how old is he?"

"Seven"

Iris blinked and nodded, "Seven." She took a breath that was much shakier than it was supposed to be and scrapped a tear from her cheek Barry had failed to even realize had arrived. So _this_ was why she was apprehensive.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, pulling Iris into him, "It's going to be alright."

There was another, too long pause before, "I know… What's his name?"

"I don't know. "Barry admitted, "I'll ask."

"No," Iris spoke quickly, "I'll ask. I need to talk to Dad anyway." She finally relaxed, letting her head fall to Barry's shoulder.

"Yeah," Barry laughed lightly, "You do." His arms wrapped fully around Iris. The two stayed in the kitchen for a lot longer than originally intended, contemplating the young cousin they had yet to meet.

It had been week indeed- and it was about to get longer.

A/N Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
